Tractors in general, to which the invention particularly but not exclusively applies, are known to be provided at their rear with a power take-off, hereinafter called the main power take-off for convenience, which is used for various applications, for example for operating agricultural equipment.
Modern tractors are also known to be provided with a further power take-off, also situated to the rear of the vehicle frame and hereinafter called the secondary power take-off, which is used to drive the wheels of appliances towed by the tractor.
The invention relates to the clutch unit for the so-called main power take-off.
Generally, said power take-off represents the output shaft of a change-speed gear unit, or transmission, which is driven by an input shaft directly connected to the engine shaft by way of a clutch unit.
The clutch unit can be of the type with its plates in an oil bath, or of another type such as mechanical, without influencing the invention.
Consideration will now be given to the position occupied by the clutch unit in the known art.
In known constructions the clutch unit is spaced from the power take-off by a relatively large distance, and is normally arranged in front of the rear wheel axle.
In those infrequent cases in which the clutch unit is positioned to the rear of the rear wheel axle, it is practically inaccessible from the outside as it lies in front of the change-speed gear unit of the power take-off.
Basically, the clutch unit is positioned in a difficultly accessible region, as tractor drivers and mechanics have found, with the result that inspection, maintenance and repair are lengthy, difficult and uncomfortable.